Respect
by Setsumi-san
Summary: [oneshot] It's nearly impossible to earn the admiration of Kyouyama Anna, but the young Ainu girl, Pillica, has managed to do so. Why does this make Anna feel uneasy? Peek into a page of her diary and decide for yourself. Very small AnnaxPillica hintings


Respect

A fanfic by JSF 

     Quotable quotes: Horohoro: People who waste food will go to hell.

                                  Yoh: (crying SD tears.) I don't want to go to hell.

     JSF: ^_^  I find that very funny. I don't know why.

     Anna: Stupid people like stupid quotes. 

     JSF: (mumbles) Stupid, huh? Well it takes one to know one.

     Anna: (slaps the bejeezus out of our poor author) Here's the **disclaimer**: JSF doesn't own Shaman King. Oh, and here are a few **author's notes**: 1. Words in _italics_ indicate what I've written down. 2. Usui is Pillica's last name. 

     JSF: (rubs her sore cheek) T.T Owie…read and review, onegai.

     Anna softly closed the bedroom door behind her and made sure to listen for any hints of slacking off from Yoh and Manta while they cleaned up the kitchen. It was time for her nightly ritual of writing in her diary and she didn't want to have to get up and scold anyone about getting back to work. One of the itako's biggest pet peeves was being interrupted. She pressed her ear against the door carefully and satisfied herself with the busy sounds of dishes being put away. Good, now she could relax.

     The wooden drawer groaned as she opened it and pulled out the little beige diary. Normally it bothered her, but tonight she had been itching to get some particular thoughts on paper so she paid it no mind. The diary's tiny lock made a barely audible click. Preparing her pen, she lied on her bed, scrawled away, and tried to work her troubles out.

     _That Pillica Usui fascinates me. I can't seem to get her out of my head for some reason. One minute she'll be shouting at her brother to train, the next she'll be crying her eyes out because she's worried to death about their dream to save those Fuki spirits, and the next she'll be hugging Manta and mistaking him for Kororo._

     Anna paused for a moment and smirked at that memory. It really was amusing. Heck, it was almost as amusing as Pillica herself. She then continued.

     _I normally despise people as open and-what's the word? Perky… yes, perky as her, but she's got two things no one else I know in this house seems to have: intelligence and common sense. However, at the same time she seems to laugh a lot like Yoh does. I don't understand it. She's like a female Yoh, but with brains. It bothers me._

     'Why?' she thought. 'Why does it bother me? Is it because Horohoro's a worthy rival for Yoh? That must be it. Her coaching is just as good as mine and it's making her brother stronger. There's no other reason.'  Anna absentmindedly stuck the end of the pen in her mouth, thought for a while, and made a little note to herself.

     _If Pillica is that good when it comes to coaching then I will have to be twice_

     Here she stopped writing, crossed out the last word, and made a correction.

     

     _…three times as good as her. Make that five times. No one's going to stop Yoh from being Shaman King._

     Anna sighed. Her confusion over the young Ainu was pissing her off.

     _Why is she so intriguing? She reminds me of myself when she acts so clever and tough, yet we're polar opposites. Still…I think I might respect her. I've only respected one other person in my entire life, and that's Kino-sensei. I care about Yoh, but I have a hard time looking up to him now and then because he takes everything so lightly. How stupid. Pillica knows when to be serious. Yes, I respect her. Besides, she's kind of sweet._

     The young itako winced. 'Did I just call her sweet?' she thought.

     _Yuck. I'm getting too soft. Better tell Yoh that I'm increasing his training weights tomorrow._

     **CRASH! **The clamor of dishes breaking ruined Anna's concentration. A stress mark popped out on her forehead.

     _But first I'm going to kill him for being such a clumsy idiot._

     Before she stormed into the kitchen she added one last thought.

     _I have a feeling Pillica's going to be the last person I think about before I fall asleep tonight. So why does that bother me?_

     **CRASH!! **Anna twitched in irritation, slammed her diary shut, and prepared to go chew out her fiancée. She had forgotten about the admirable blue haired girl…for now.

     JSF: I tried my best to get into Anna's private thoughts without getting her too out-of-character so I'm sorry if she seemed unlike herself. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Ja ne, minna-san!  


End file.
